100_things_to_do_before_high_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Get the Most Out of a Sick Day Thing!
|previous = Have the Best Halloween Ever Thing! |next = Sit at a Different Lunch Table Thing! |image = Sick day.jpg }} "Get the Most Out of a Sick Day Thing!" is the fifteenth episode in the first season of 100 Things to Do Before High School. It first aired November 7, 2015 on Nickelodeon. Synopsis Crispo serves as Fenwick's eyes and ears while Fenwick is home sick; CJ makes the most of her sick day by sneaking out of the house for a lab session with her crush. Summary CJ is sick and her mother, who is very strict about sick days, wants her to get enough rest and forbids her from leaving her bed except to get soup and finish her history project. Her parents then leave for work. Fenwick and Crispo are also sick, but while Fenwick gets to stay home, Crispo does not. In order to keep his perfect attendance record, Fenwick virtually attends school by using a tablet and has Crispo be his arms and legs for the day. Fenwick doesn't think being home is worth it, but Crispo still wants to experience it since his parents had never allowed him to stay home when he was sick. At home, CJ begins to feel better after taking the medicine her mother had given her. While enjoying her day, she checks on how Fenwick and Crispo are doing. Crispo is jealous of the things CJ is doing and gets the idea to go to her house from Fenwick, who was being sarcastic. Crispo leaves the tablet on the ground outside while he borrows a bike and leaves for CJ's house. CJ takes the time to check Pootatuck's website to stay updated and gets the notification that an eighth grade science lab will be joining her seventh grade science lab because the teacher is sick. She realizes that Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy is in that science lab and believes that if she got to school in time, they could be lab partners. Her father comes home to check on her, and she tells him the news. He is reluctant to take her to school because of how his wife would react, but decides to do it when she tells him the bus would drop her off before Mrs. Martin got home. At school, Mr. Roberts steps outside to drink his coffee and finds Fenwick. Fenwick tells Roberts what he is doing and Roberts commends him and takes him to his next class at his request. As they go in the building, CJ arrives and rushes inside. Crispo makes it to CJ's house and finds that no one is home. Before CJ gets to class, Crispo video chats her to ask where she is when he sees she is not in her room. He learns she is at school and she finds out that he is at her house. They then hear Mrs. Martin downstairs. One of her clients had canceled, so she came to check on CJ. Crispo quickly hides under the covers of CJ's bed and she gets him to put speakerphone on so she can talk to her mom. They fool her into believing CJ was still at home and she leaves. CJ finally enters her science class to save a seat for Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy, but Fenwick is sitting at the table she chooses. She puts him in a drawer against his wishes and waits for her crush to enter. When he does, she sees that he is also sick. He asks Slinko for a hall pass so he can go home. CJ is disappointed and pulls Fenwick out of the drawer. She accidentally drops the tablet when Fenwick scares her, but tells him it did not get damaged. He asks her to plug the tablet up because he can feel that the battery is low, but when she does, it does not start charging. She realizes that she broke something internally rather then externally when she dropped the tablet. Crispo is getting the most out of his sick day at CJ's house and takes CJ's tip of taking some time to check the school website. He finds out that someone had stolen a police bike and realizes that it was him. He video chats CJ again to explain he had only borrowed the bike, but she tells him that even though that may be the case, the police officer believed his bike was stolen. He decides to bring it back since he is not a thief, but she tells him that more police officers had shown up and he would be crazy to come. To prove he is not a thief, he leaves to return the bike anyway. Fenwick's tablet's battery continues to deplete and is at one percent when CJ gets a text from her mom - she would be arriving home early instead of at 3:30 like CJ had anticipated. Mr. Martin video chats her about the text and panics because he would not be able to get to the school in time to give her a ride back to their house. CJ tells him to get home and stall Mrs. Martin while she tries to make it back. Fenwick's tablet gets down to zero percent and he tells her to save herself, but she refuses because they were all going to get the most out of their sick days. She slides the tablet toward Fenwick's last class and races home, passing by Crispo, who is heading back to school, on her route. Fenwick gets to class on time to be marked as present before the tablet dies. Crispo puts the bike back in the bike rack without being caught. Mr. Martin arrives home before Mrs. Martin and CJ and stalls his wife when she gets home. CJ arrives shortly after and manages to sneak up to her room with help from her father. She is sweaty from the run home, and when Mrs. Martin feels her forehead, she is burning up. Mrs. Martin tells her they were going to the doctor. She has to stay in bed for the next four days and misses the fun activities that go on at school in that time. Cast 'Main Cast' *Isabela Moner as CJ Martin *Jaheem King Toombs as Fenwick Frazier *Owen Joyner as Crispo Powers *Jack De Sena as Jack Roberts 'Recurring Cast' *Henry Dittman as Mr. Martin *Stephanie Escajeda as Mrs. Martin 'Guest Cast' *Chazz Nittolo as Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy *Raajeev Aggerwhil as Mr. Bored *Christopher Neiman as Henry Slinko *Marti Rich as English teacher Notable Dialogue Trivia *This episode was filmed in March 2015. *On a press release, this episode's title was "Get the Most Out of a Sick Day Thing!", but in the episode, it is known as "Get the Most Out of Your Sick Thing!" *On its premiere night, this episode aired at 9:04 PM instead of 9:00 PM because of the commercial-less episode of Henry Danger. *Chazz, who portrays Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy, says this is one of his top three episodes of the show. Continuity *''High School High Musical'' is shown again, the first time being the pilot. *This is the second time CJ says "XOXOXO" after reading a text from her mother, the first time being the pilot. *The magazine Pop Tiger is shown again, the first time being "Make a New Friend Thing!" *The Totally Awesome Girl comic is shown again, the first time being "Find Your Super Power Thing!" Cultural references *Meghan Trainor is mentioned surprising a Pootatuck Middle School music class. Errors *Looking at Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy's schedule from "Run with the Bears Thing!", his only science class is first period, which CJ had already missed due to being at home. **However, it was revealed in "Always Tell the Truth (But Not Always) Thing!" that Pootatuck classes follow an alternating day schedule, which could explain this. ***The schedule from "Run with the Bears Thing!" and "Always Tell the Truth (But Not Always) Thing!" are different in that the schedule from "Run with the Bears Thing!" is not shown in an alternating day pattern. *When Crispo is hiding under CJ's covers, you can see his phone in the video chat when looking from CJ's phone, which is impossible given that they are using the front-facing camera. *It is revealed that there is a camera pointed at the bike rack in front of the school, so it is strange that the police officers did not look at earlier moments of the footage to see who had taken the police bike. Gallery References Category:Episodes aired in 2015 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episode guide Category:Aired episodes